HURT
by Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru
Summary: Aku tak pernah membayangkan, hanya dengan sekejap saja, hidupku hancur oleh guru yang selama ini ku kenal baik.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

HURT © Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru

Warnings : Explicit Sexual content, Lemon, OOC, etc.

Please,** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

"Maaf Sasuke-sensei, aku terlambat!"

Sasuke menatap gadis atau lebih tepatnya murid perempuannya di pintu kelas yang kini tengah terengah - engah. Sepertinya dia habis berlari mengingat waktu pelajaran sudah dimulai 15 menit yang lalu.

"Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau terlambat, Haruno."

Gadis yang dipanggil Haruno itu membungkukkan badan. "Aku minta maaf Sensei, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak terlambat lagi." Sesalnya.

Sasuke menghela napas seraya menggelengkan kepala melihat Sakura.

"Baik, kau boleh duduk." Ucapnya membuat hampir semua murid di kelas ini mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke itu terkenal sangat dingin, setiap murid yang bermasalah dengan Sasuke akan mendapat hukuman. Tidak peduli dia perempuan atau laki-laki, di depan Sasuke semua sama kecuali dengan gadis bernama Sakura Haruno. Meskipun Sakura selalu mendapat masalah dengan Sasuke, Sakura jarang sekali mendapat hukuman berat. Seandainya Sakura dapat, paling hanya membawakan buku Sasuke jika setelah Sasuke selesai mengajar. Beda sekali dengan murid yang lain yang mendapat hukuman diam berdiri di depan pintu kelas sampai pelajaran Sasuke selesai atau yang lebih parah, harus membersihkan toilet sampai bersih. Sementara toilet di sekolah ini tidak hanya satu. Kejam sekali bukan? Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Mau kejam atau tidak toh yang diberi hukuman olehnya bukan anak Sasuke, heh?

"Terima kasih Sasuke-sensei, terima kasih." Kata gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali - kali pada guru muda di depannya. Segera ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah mejanya yang berada di barisan kedua.

"Kau terlambat lagi bodoh."

"Aku menyesal Ino. Tapi kau tahu 'kan aku harus merawat nenekku dulu."

Semenjak gadis itu duduk di bangkunya, Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangan mata dari murid perempuan yang sedari dulu telah membuat Sasuke jatuh hati. Bahkan sampai Sasuke rela menjadi seorang guru hanya untuk melihat gadis bermata hijau tersebut.

Ya, Sasuke bukanlah orang biasa. Ia adalah pewaris kekayaan keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bekerja pun hartanya tidak akan habis mengingat banyaknya perusahaan Uchiha dimana-mana. Sasuke hanya melihat perkembangan perusahaan-perusahaan itu setahun sekali, dan itu sudah cukup. Hebat bukan?

Alasan Sasuke menjadi guru adalah karena Sakura, gadis yang menarik baginya, gadis yang menjadi obsesi Sasuke sedari dulu. Dan tanpa sertifikat seorang guru pun Sasuke bisa diterima di sini mengingat kepintaran dan kekayaan Uchiha yang tak mungkin bisa ditolak. Dan juga harus di garis bawahi bahwa sekolah tempat Sasuke mengajar—Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang dibangun oleh Uchiha. Jadi tidak heran jika Sasuke bisa melakukan apa saja termasuk memberikan beasiswa penuh pada Sakura dengan alasan membantu keluarga yang kurang mampu. Padahal hanya ingin bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu saja.

"Sensei aku tidak mengerti soal nomor 4, bisa kau jelaskan?" Kata seorang murid perempuan yang Sasuke ketahui bernama Karin.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Kau yakin tidak mengerti?"

Gadis itu mengangguk diikuti oleh seluruh murid perempuan di kelas ini kecuali Ino, Sakura dan murid laki-laki yang malah kebingungan. Tentu saja bingung, soal ini 'kan sudah dijelaskan Sasuke. Bahkan murid paling bodoh pun mengingatnya. Hah.. Mungkin mereka hanya beralasan saja agar melihat Sasuke berdiri dan menjelaskan soal, mereka hanya ingin melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh kekar Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya lagi." Sasuke segera berdiri di depan kelas, wajahnya dengan serius menjelaskan soal yang pernah ia jelaskan berkali-kali. Sementara yang bertanya dan mendukung pertanyaan si penanya tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya Sasuke, mereka hanya memperhatikan wajah dan tubuh Sasuke. Ada yang memerah, berkahayal mesum, mimisan bahkan seorang gadis berambut indigo pingsan di tempat melihatnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah keadaannya.

"Baiklah kurasa cukup, Sakura maju ke depan dan kerjakan nomor 9." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba kepada Sakura membuatnya terkejut apalagi ketika melihat soalnya yang belum pernah Sasuke ajarkan.

"Ano… Aku bukannya tidak bisa, ha-hanya saja aku tidak mengerti." Katanya polos membuat semua tertawa melihat wajah bodoh Sakura. "Hey, diam kalian!" Ucapnya tajam membuat keadaan kelas kembali hening. Siapa sih orang yang berani melawan Sakura? Gadis ceria, kasar namun baik hati tersebut. Oh, dan juga pintar dan cantik.

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat kerjakan!"

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura berjalan ke depan. Sakura mengambil spidol di meja Sasuke dan memberikan tatapan horror ke arah senseinya. Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki ke papan tulis dan hanya diam di sana, Sakura tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu.  
>Sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat mimik wajah Sakura.<p>

"Cepat kerjakan."

Sasuke melihat tampang polos Sakura yang seolah meminta untuk membantunya. Setelah itu Sasuke mendekati Sakura, Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, mengarahkan spidol itu dengan deretan jawaban yang ia tulis bersama tangan Sakura yang digemgamnya membuat seluruh murid perempuan heboh karena kesal dan terbakar rasa cemburu.

Sebenarnya hanya alasan Sasuke saja agar Sakura mengerjakan soal yang belum pernah Sasuke jelaskan. Sasuke ingin seperti ini, menggemgam dan menyesap wangi tubuh Sakura. Ah, benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

.

**... HURT ...**

.

Sasuke melihat Sakura berjalan di depannya. Bedanya, Sasuke memakai mobil dan Sakura berjalan kaki. Padahal Sasuke tahu kalau rumah Sakura lumayan jauh, tak heran jika Sakura selalu terlambat.

Biasanya, Sasuke hanya mengikuti Sakura saja tanpa mengajak Sakura ikut ke mobilnya. Sasuke tidak ingin menanggung resiko terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura jika dia mengajak Sakura dengannya. Ya, Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura disakiti oleh pengagum gilanya meskipun Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat.

Namun kali ini berbeda, Sasuke turun dan mengajak Sakura ikut dengan Sasuke karena hari ini hujan sangat deras. Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Sakura sakit dan absen dari sekolah.

"Sasuke-sensei ada apa? Kenapa hujan-hujanan!" Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan membawa Sakura masuk ke mobilnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya yang kini tengah memeluk bahu dengan kedua tangannya; kedinginan. Mata Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat pakaian dalam Sakura yang tercetak jelas menampilkan tubuh sexynya membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang hinggap di otaknya.

'Shit!' Umpatnya dalam hati ketika Sasuke merasakan bendanya menegang.

"Sudah sampai Sasuke-sensei dan kuharap Sasuke-sensei mau berkunjung ke rumahku sebentar." Sasuke melihat Sakura tersenyum lalu ia mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Sakura kepadanya.

Sasuke memasuki rumah sederhana disambut ramah oleh seorang nenek-nenek yang ia ketahui bahwa dia adalah nenek Sakura. Setelah itu, Sasuke melihat Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju dress pink yang membuat gadis berambut pink sebahu itu terlihat sangat manis. Tak lupa sebuah handuk dan segelas teh hangat untuk Sasuke.

"Rambut Sasuke-sensei basah. Sini biar aku keringkan." Kata Sakura seraya menumpu kedua lututnya di depan Sasuke dan mencoba mengeringkan rambut basah Sasuke dengan handuk yang dibawanya.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat ketika Sakura dengan cekatan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sasuke memang menunduk, tapi itu justru menguntungkan baginya karena Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat kedua dada Sakura yang bergoyang membuat tangan Sasuke sangat gatal untuk meremasnya.

Kedua dada Sakura berhenti bergoyang dan mulai menjauh dari penglihatan Sasuke membuat Sasuke sedikit tak rela.

"Sedang apa tadi Sasuke-sensei di sana?" Tanya Sakura penasaran karena setahu Sakura rumah Sasuke berbeda arah.

Sasuke berdehem sebentar mencari alasan.

"Hn, hanya jalan-jalan sebentar." katanya berbohong seraya melirik Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tampang polos membuat Sasuke ingin mencium wajah polos Sakura.

Hahh.. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

.

**... HURT ...**

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh murid kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura di ruangan kelas 3-1 keluar dengan serempak.

Keheningan tercipta di antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura yang memilih membaca novel dan Sasuke yang lebih memilih memandangi wajah Sakura yang berubah - ubah membuat Sasuke tersenyum tanpa Sakura sadari.

"Sakura!" Teriakan Ino membuat Sasuke kembali pura - pura membaca buku di depannya dengan kesal. 'Pengganggu!'

Ino menyesal telah berteriak keras, Ino lupa kalau Sasuke berada di kelas. Segera Ino membungkuk dengan tersenyum canggung dan meminta maaf yang hanya dibalas 'Hn' saja oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Ino menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di depan Sakura lalu menghadap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Apa pig?"

"Jadi gosip itu benar?" Sasuke mempertajam pendengarannya saat Ino mengatakan gosip. Apa gosip kemarin Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang dan mengunjungi rumah Sakura.

"Kau jadian dengan Naruto! Heh sejak kapan?"

"Diam pig!" Sasuke semakin mempertajamkan pendengarannya. Sakura jadian dengan Naruto? Dia berharap itu semua hanya sebuah gosip tidak penting.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, sudah dua hari Naruto tidak sekolah karena mengunjungi orang tuanya di Uzumaki Gakure. Dan saat barusan aku bertemu dengannya, dia berkata kalian sudah jadian. Sejak kapan?"

"Aku jadian dengan Naruto... Tiga hari yang lalu."

KRETAK

Dan saat itu juga, pulpen yang digenggam pemuda berambut raven itu terbelah menjadi dua.

.

**... HURT ...**

.

Sudah dua hari ini Sakura tidak pernah terlambat sekolah. Tentu saja karena Naruto. Setiap pagi Naruto akan menjemput Sakura dan siangnya dengan setia Naruto akan mengantar Sakura pulang, seperti saat ini, Naruto berjalan dengan Sakura di sisinya. Hari ini Naruto sengaja tidak membawa motor atau pun mobilnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan nenek?" Naruto bertanya pada kekasihnya.

"Nenek baik-baik saja."

Naruto mengangguk senang. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura sangat menyayangi neneknya mengingat Sakura hanya tinggal berdua dengan neneknya—Orang tua Sakura meninggal.

"Lalu pekerjaanmu?"

"Lumayan melelahkan" jawab Sakura lesu, sekolah sambil bekerja benar-benar membuat tulangnya serasa remuk. Terlebih lagi Sakura harus merawat neneknya yang sudah sakit-sakitan. Namun Sakura tidak pernah menyerah.

"Jangan terlalu bekerja keras ya," kata Naruto cemas dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura. "Kalau Sakura-chan mau, bekerja di perusahaan ayahku saja."

Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin mencari pekerjaan sendiri."

Naruto menghela napas, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini akan menolak tawarannya. Padahal Naruto bisa saja memberi pekerjaan pada Sakura dengan gaji besar tentunya. Namun gadis itu selalu menolak. Aneh.

"Sasuke-sensei tampan ya? Banyak sekali yang menyukainya." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya Naruto bertanya seperti ini karena takut kalau kekasihnya sama dengan perempuan lain yang berebut Sasuke Uchiha—guru muda tampan berumur 21 tahun di sekolahnya.

"Iya begitulah." Sakura mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Naruto membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas. Ternyata benar.

"Sakura-chan menyukainya?" Tanya Naruto harap - harap cemas dengan jawaban Sakura. Naruto melihat Sakura mengangguk menandakan bahwa Sakura memang menyukai senseinya itu.

"Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu, Naruto." Ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto membelalakan mata.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya antusias dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura. "Terima Kasih." Katanya lagi seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sakura membuat Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bisa sebahagia ini," Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Itu karena kau, Sakura-chan. Aku sangat mencintai Sakura-chan." Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Aku juga Naruto, aku mencintaimu." Kata Sakura mantap dan kedua bibir itu bertemu, sebelah tangannya bertaut satu sama lain tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang di belakang yang menatap mereka penuh kebencian.

.

**... HURT ...**

.

"Sakura, temui aku di ruanganku sekarang juga!" Sakura menaikan alis tidak mengerti karena Sasuke tiba-tiba meyuruhnya ke ruangan Sasuke. Seingat Sakura, hari ini dia tidak punya masalah dengan senseinya. Namun dari pada memikirkan itu, Sakura lebih baik mengikuti senseinya yang sudah terlebih dulu pergi.

Sakura berjalan. Ia menengok ke arah kelas Naruto, berharap kekasihnya itu ada di kelasnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto sedang bercanda dengan Kiba. Ia jadi tak sabar ingin segera istirahat mengingat kemarin Naruto mengajaknya ke atap, ada apa ya.

"Masuklah. Aku ingin kau membantuku. Tolong ambilkan map di kamarku."

Sakura mengangguk lalu segera memasuki kamar Sasuke—mengambil map. Ruangan Sasuke memang berbeda dengan guru yang lain, ruangan Sasuke sangat besar dan nyaman juga jauh dari keramaian. Di ruangan depan adalah tempat Sasuke menerima tamu. Dan di belakangnya ada sebuah pintu menuju kamar pribadi Sasuke untuk beristirahat. Benar-benar sangat nyaman. Seperti di rumah sendiri.

Ceklek

"Ah Sensei, maaf lama tapi aku tidak menemukan map di sini." Kata Sakura melihat Sasuke masuk. Sakura menaikan alis ketika Sasuke menutup pintunya kembali lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura. Matanya tajam menatap Sakura membuat gadis itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Se-sensei ada apa?" Sakura berjalan mundur ketika melihat Sasuke membuka jas dan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan membuat jantung Sakura berdetak kencang, takut.

Wajah Sakura semakin pucat ketika Sasuke membuka ikat pinggangnya dan melemparkan ke sembarang arah. Sakura terus-terusan mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding di belakang tubuhnya.

Grep!

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke arah ranjangnya. Ia mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga terlentang dan menindihnya. Dengan kasar Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura, melumatnya hingga bibir itu memerah. Sasuke membuka baju Sakura paksa hingga kancing di kemeja Sakura terlepas dari tempatnya.

Sakura memberontak, ia tidak terima perlakuan Sasuke. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga Sasuke terdorong sedikit menjauh dan membuat Sakura terbebas dari tindihan Sasuke. Sakura berlari ke arah pintu, bajunya sudah sangat berantakan. Namun ia tidak peduli. Yang Sakura inginkan sekarang adalah pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat sedikit lagi tangan Sakura akan menggapai handel pintu, Sasuke terlebih dulu menangkapnya dan membawa Sakura ke ranjang secara paksa.

"Tidak Sasuke-sensei, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura mencoba menghalangi Sasuke yang kini tengah mencoba membuka branya. Namun semua itu sia-sia, Sasuke dengan brutalnya menarik bra Sakura hingga sobek. Ia melemparkan bra itu ke sembarang arah lalu meremas buah dada Sakura.

"Kumohon jangan sensei!" Sakura memberontak, payudaranya kini telah dikulum oleh Sasuke. Sementara yang sebelahnya diremas kuat oleh sensei tampannya ini.

"Sakura-chan?" Kegiatan Sasuke terhenti. Sakura dan Sasuke mendengar kedatangan seseorang di luar. Sakura melihat jam di dinding kamar Sasuke, jam menunjukan bahwa sekarang waktunya istirahat. Sakura yakin itu Naruto, Sakura yakin Naruto mencarinya.

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak ketika melihat Sasuke lengah. Mendengar itu Sasuke segera menahan kedua tangan Sakura di atas kepala Sakura. Sementara tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi membekap mulut Sakura yang mencoba berteriak.

"Mmm..Hmm!"

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Sakura-chan dari kamar Sasuke-sensei." Keringat dingin menetes dari tubuh Sasuke ketika mendengar langkah Naruto mendekat dan handel pintu itu bergerak perlahan dan sialnya Sasuke lupa mengunci pintu itu.

"Ah tidak, mana mungkin Sakura-chan ada di kamar Sasuke-sensei. Lagipula aku sudah tidak sopan mencoba masuk ke kamar pribadi orang lain. Dasar Ino, katanya Sakura-chan kesini. Tapi tidak ada." Sasuke menyeringai ketika suara langkah Naruto menjauh dan menghilang. Sementara Sakura membelalakan mata, air matanya jatuh perlahan. Ingin sekali Sakura berteriak kalau dia ada di sini, namun itu tak mungkin. Sasuke membekap mulutnya.

"Dia pergi, Sakura." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan melihat Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura kembali membelalakan mata ketika bekapan Sasuke lepas. Namun tangan itu terarah ke bawah—Sasuke membuka celananya.

Tubuh Sakura menegang melihat celana Sasuke terlepas dengan sempurna menampilkan kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak. Sakura takut, sangat takut. Sasuke lalu mencoba membuka celana dalam Sakura di balik roknya, Sasuke menarik rok Sakura ke atas tanpa membukanya dan menarik celana dalam berwana putih Sakura.

"Kumohon Sasuke-sensei, kumohon jangan!" Sakura menggerak - gerakan kakinya ke sana kemari ketika melihat Sasuke mencoba memasukan kejantanannya.

"Diam!" Sasuke kesal, ia menggunakan tangan yang menahan tangan Sakura untuk memasukan miliknya membiarkan kedua tangan Sakura bebas dan memukuli dadanya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke menahan sebelah paha Sakura agar tidak bergerak.

"Akh!" Sakura mendongakan wajahnya ke atas. Darah perlahan menetes dari kewanitaan Sakura ketika Sasuke berhasil memasukinya. Selaput daranya sobek, Sakura kini sudah tidak lagi perawan.

"Hiks.." Air mata Sakura turun dengan derasnya. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit.

"Diamlah ini hanya sebentar." Kata Sasuke seraya menjilat air mata Sakura dan menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Kumohon jangan Sasuke-sensei. Ini sakit.. Hiks.." Sasuke tidak memperdulikan rintihan Sakura. Ia terus menggerakan pinggulnya. Kedua tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia meremas kuat kedua payudara Sakura. Bibirnya menyelusuri leher Sakura, meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah di sana.

"Ini akan terasa nikmat jika kau diam." bisik Sasuke ditelinga gadis pink itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala kesana kemari.  
>"Sakit sensei ahh. Tidak, hentikan ah hentikan!" Sakura semakin menangis ketika Sasuke semakin cepat memasuki kewanitaannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat sprei putih di bawah. Tubuhnya mengejang ketika merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.<p>

"AHHH!" Sakura mendesah hebat ketika merasakan klimaksnya telah sampai. Setelah itu, ia merasakan tubuh Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Sakura segera beringsut, sebelah tangannya menutup kedua dadanya dengan kemeja putih kusut yang ia kenakan, sementara tangan sebelah ia gunakan untuk menahan rok di kedua selangkannya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri.

Air mata Sakura jatuh kembali saat ia melihat darah berceceran di paha mulusnya dan di sprei putih—darah keperawanannya. Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini telah menggunakan jubah mandinya dan duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari Sakura seraya menatap Sakura.

"Hiks.. Kau jahat!" Bentak Sakura kepada Sasuke yang selama ini ia anggap guru paling baik di sekolahnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum...

...Menyeringai.

.

.

**TSUZUKU**

.

.

Aduuh fict apalagi nih. Aku sadar alurnya kecepetan tapi ya mau gimana lagi. Aku ke warnet ma adik, jadinya rada dag dig dug takut dia baca. Soalnya kalau sendirian ke warnet, idihh ga berani. (_ _")

.

.

**Review?**  
><strong>Kritik, saran, flame, etc diterima. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Air mata Sakura jatuh kembali saat ia melihat darah berceceran di paha mulusnya dan di sprei putih—darah keperawanannya. Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini telah menggunakan jubah mandinya dan duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari Sakura seraya menatap Sakura.

"Hiks.. Kau jahat!" bentak Sakura kepada Sasuke yang selama ini ia anggap guru paling baik di sekolahnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum...

...Menyeringai

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**HURT** © Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru

Warnings : Explicit Sexual content, Lemon, OOC, etc.

Please,** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

Hujan turun rintik – rintik. Langit di atas muram, tersaput awan hitam. Seolah merasakan apa yang sedang gadis atau sekarang telah menjadi wanita itu rasakan saat ini.

Sakura memandang jijik pria yang tengah duduk dengan memegang sebatang rokok yang sudah dia hisap berkali – kali. Meskipun tidak mungkin, Sakura berharap tatapannya mampu membunuh pria yang baru saja mengambil keperawannya begitu saja.

Mengingat hal itu membuatnya kembali menitikan air mata. Dia membayangkan bagaimana seandainya neneknya tahu kalau cucu semata wayang yang selalu dia banggakan diperkosa oleh guru yang baru beberapa hari lalu Sakura perkenalkan kepada neneknya? Pastilah neneknya kecewa dengan hal ini, dan yang terburuk adalah neneknya akan—Sakura tak mau membayangkan sampai sejauh itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau melakukan semua ini, Sensei." ucap Sakura lemah seraya menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Aku juga tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah aku perbuat padamu sehingga kau berbuat seperti ini."

Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Padahal… Padahal aku selalu berpikir kau adalah orang baik," tutur Sakura penuh ketulusan. Bibirnya terangkat lalu tersenyum ditengah tangisnya membuat Sasuke mau tak mau sedikit iba pada Sakura.

Seandainya Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke mencintainya, seandainya Sakura menerimanya dan menjadi miliknya. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal kotor seperti ini. Egois memang mengingat Sasuke selama ini hanya diam dan berpura – pura menjadi seorang guru tanpa berniat untuk menyatakan perasaan sebenarnya pada Sakura. Karena bagaimanapun juga jika kau menginginkan seseorang, seseorang itu harus terlebih dahulu mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya 'kan? Tapi di dalam benaknya, Sasuke selalu berpikir bahwa waktunya belum tepat.

Namun sekarang nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lagipula, Sasuke tak mau peduli karena yang terpenting adalah sekarang Sakura telah menjadi miliknya meskipun Sasuke tahu gadis itu akan membencinya. Sasuke tak peduli.

"Ternyata aku benar – benar bodoh telah berpikir seperti itu."

Sakura diam sejenak, disekanya air mata dan berusaha mengingat – ingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tangannya mencengkram erat seragam sekolah yang hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Kemudian, Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku akan melaporkan atas semua yang telah kau lakukan!" Ancamnya. Sungguh, ia tak terima diperkosa oleh orang yang selama ini ia kenal baik terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang guru di sekolahnya. Sakura takut akan ada korban lain atas kebiadaban pria di depannya mengingat banyak sekali perempuan – perempuan di luar sana yang sangat mengagumi Sasuke. Ia takut.

Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau tidak ingin nenekmu yang sakit itu mati 'kan?" Ancam Sasuke balik membuat alis Sakura berkerut tak mengerti. Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan neneknya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Segera Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, mematikan rokoknya lalu berjalan ke arah lemari di dekatnya, mengambil sebuah kamera dan menunjukannya pada wanita itu, "Kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksudku, Sakura."

Sakura membelalakan matanya terkejut, "Ka-kau..."

"Kau benar." Potong Sasuke cepat, "Jika kau berani macam – macam, aku akan menyerahkan ini kepada nenekmu. Tapi jika kau menurut padaku, aku akan mengirim nenekmu ke rumah sakit terbaik di Konoha dan membiayai pengobatannya sampai sembuh."

Sakura tertohok mendengarnya. Dia terdiam membisu dengan mulut bungkam, pikirannya sangat kacau antara marah dan sedih. Sakura tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan mengancamnya balik. Tak berapa lama tangisnya kembali pecah. Seraya terisak, dia menggeleng - gelangkan kepalanya seolah mengatakan bahwa dia telah menyerah. Tuhan… Kenapa kau tak berpihak padaku?

"Ini tawaran menarik, jadi pikirkan baik – baik," lanjut Sasuke dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura, "Satu lagi, jangan pernah dekat - dekat dengan laki - laki mana pun termasuk si Naruto itu." Katanya lagi sebelum dia benar - benar keluar membuat tangis Sakura semakin meledak.

.

**... HURT ...**

.

Hari telah menjelang pagi. Sasuke melirik ke arah kamar Sakura yang masih saja tidak terbuka. Sedari malam Sakura belum makan, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke takut kalau nanti gadis itu sakit karena perutnya kosong.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak mengetuk pintu, tiba - tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Dari dalam keluar Sakura lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah Sasuke siapkan semalam. Matanya terlihat sembab, mungkin gadis itu menangis semalaman.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu." Ajak Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, dia melangkah mengikuti Sasuke ke ruang makan. Sakura segera duduk di depan laki - laki berusia 21 tahunan itu setelah sebelumnya dipersilahkan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, tanpa berniat mengambil makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja makan. Sungguh dia tak ingin makan apa pun; Sakura masih kecewa atas perbuatan Sasuke kemarin. Mengingat hal itu membuat Sakura muak dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang telah kotor oleh laki – laki itu. Benar – benar biadab.

Hening sejenak.

"Tak perlu khawatir, semalam aku sudah menghubungi nenekmu kalau kau sedang bersamaku." Kata Sasuke mencoba memulai pembicaraan tanpa ada jawaban sedikit pun dari wanita bermahkota pink itu menandakan bahwa Sakura benar – benar marah padanya.

Menyadari hal itu membuat Sasuke menghela napas berat, "Nanti siang asistenku akan membawa nenekmu ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk dirawat. Kau bisa menemuinya setelah usai sekolah."

Sakura masih tak bergeming.

Lama keduanya saling terdiam dengan pikiran masing - masing. Sasuke nampak menghela napas mencoba memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya pelan pada Sakura.

"Kuambilkan?" Tanya Sasuke. Tanpa mendapat jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil makanan untuk Sakura. "Makanlah." Katanya lagi, setelah itu barulah dia mengisi piringnya sendiri.

Sakura masih saja terdiam membisu, dibiarkannya begitu saja makanan di piring yang sudah Sasuke ambilkan untuknya membuat Sasuke mau tak mau kesal juga padanya. Dengan suara bengis Sasuke berkata, "Sudah kubilang makanlah!"

Sakura menelan ludah, matanya memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke yang baru saja membentaknya. Dengan perasaan takut kembali ia tundukan kepala menatap makanan di depannya. Dengan ragu ia menyantap makanan itu tanpa nafsu, matanya kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening yang sedari tadi dia bendung—ia menangis.

"Setelah makan, minumlah obat itu agar kau tidak hamil." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah kotak berisi obat - obatan di dekat Sakura yang telah dia siapkan sebelumnya.

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

Keduanya pun menikmati sarapan paginya dengan penuh keheningan. Hanya suara isakan Sakura yang terdengar menghiasi ruangan itu.

.

**... HURT ...**

.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Ino memandang sahabatnya bingung. Sedari tadi wanita itu menunduk dan tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Tak biasanya Sakura diam saat dia berbicara panjang lebar. Biasanya Sakura akan menjawab apa pun yang Ino ceritakan meskipun hanya menjawab 'Ya' saja.

"Kemarin aku membeli novel keluaran terbaru. Ini _**limited edition**_, kau mau pinjam tidak?" Tawar Ino tanpa mendapat jawaban dari Sakura.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, Ino mengubah posisi duduknya membelakangi Sakura. Mengambil buku dalam tas ungu miliknya kemudian berpura – pura membaca novel _**limited edition**_ berjudul Hanya Milikku yang ia maksud. Sesekali kepalanya menengok ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiam diri seperti patung. Membuatnya kesal saja.

'Menyebalkan!' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Ino membolak – balikan buku yang dipegangnya kasar, kemudian melemparkan buku itu kemeja. Dia tak peduli jika buku yang kemarin susah payah ia dapatkan rusak begitu saja. Ino lebih peduli dengan sahabat merah muda di sampingnya. Bagaimanapun juga kini Ino khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang sedari tadi diam. Pastilah wanita itu sedang memiliki masalah serius sehingga membuatnya seperti ini.

Dengan memasang mimik wajah cemas, Ino kembali berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Ino cemas, "Kau tahu? Kemarin Naruto mencarimu kemana - mana. Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Ino lagi sedikit mendapat reaksi dari Sakura yang menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Ino.

"Naruto?" Ucap Sakura ragu, dia baru ingat dengan pemuda itu. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang? Apa Naruto baik – baik saja? Sakura takut Sasuke melakukan hal buruk pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Dikeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan segera ia ketikan beberapa kalimat kemudian mengirimnya kepada Naruto meskipun sempat ragu sebelumnya.

Ino mengangguk. Dalam benaknya dia berpikir jika Sakura memang sedang mempunyai masalah serius dengan Naruto—pemuda yang baru beberapa hari lalu menjadi kekasih Sakura. Mengingat baru saja Sakura memberikan reaksi ketika Ino menyebut nama Naruto. Tapi masalah apa? Kenapa wanita itu sampai seperti ini.

"Kata Naruto di rumah nenekmu juga kau tidak ada. Memangnya kau kemana?" Tanya Ino penasaran namun tak dijawab oleh Sakura. "Kau..."

Sakura mendahului perkataan Ino saat hendak gadis itu kembali bertanya. "Sudahlah... Aku tidak mau membicarakan soal Naruto!" Bentaknya seraya pergi meninggalkan Ino yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Ish.. Kenapa sih dia?"

.

**... HURT ...**

.

Naruto berlari seperti maling, ia menerobos hujan setelah sebelumnya mendapat pesan dari Sakura bahwa dia ingin bertemu. Sakura yang terpenting, Ia tak peduli sebagian tubuhnya telah basah terkena hujan. Salahkan Orochimaru sialan itu memberi pelajaran tambahan membuatnya pulang telat begini.

Benar dugaannya, Sakura telah menunggu di belakang sekolah. Pasti sejak tadi. 'Ular sialan!' Umpatnya lagi dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan!" Tegurnya. Pemuda itu mendekat dengan napas terengah karena terburu langkahnya. Namun semua hilang seketika setelah melihat Sakura di depannya. Naruto menjajari gadis itu. Napasnya ia coba atur, kemudian dia kembali bertanya.

"Kau pasti sudah lama ya?"

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng dan Naruto tahu wanita itu sedang berbohong. Tanpa diduga, tiba - tiba Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura lalu memeluknya erat seolah - olah dia tidak ingin kehilangan wanita itu kembali seperti kemarin walaupun hanya sehari.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa - apa. Aku mencarimu kemarin, aku benar - benar khawatir." Katanya penuh kerinduan seraya mengusap kepala Sakura lembut membuat gadis itu kembali sedih.

Tuhan… Bagaimana jika Naruto tahu bahwa Sakuranya kini telah kotor? Bagaimana jika Naruto tahu kalau wanita itu telah diperkosa. Akankah Naruto tetap memperlakukan dirinya seperti sekarang? Dia tak yakin.

Meskipun nyaman, dengan tak rela Sakura melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Aku ingin bicara, tapi..." Sakura ragu, matanya memandang ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya dibalik tatapan mata itu tersimpan rasa was - was dan ketakutan. Tak biasanya Sakura begini. Naruto yang melihat tatapan mata Sakura curiga dan segera tersenyum—mencoba meyakinkan Sakura bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

"Katakanlah Sakura-chan."

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang adalah kesempatannya. Apa pun resikonya dia harus berani mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya kemarin, hanya Naruto yang dia yakin bisa membantunya meskipun setelahnya dia juga yakin Naruto akan meninggalkannya setelah pemuda di depannya tahu bahwa wanita itu telah diperkosa. Namun setidaknya Sakura ingin Naruto menolongnya mengambilkan kamera yang berisi rekaman perkosaan wanita itu sebelum Sasuke menyerahkannya pada nenek Sakura. Dia berharap Naruto mau membantunya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku..." Kembali Sakura ragu, matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sesekali dia memicingkan matanya takut Sasuke berada di sekitar sini. Baru setelah yakin tidak ada siapa - siapa wanita itu kelihatan tenang. Setelah menghela napas, Sakura kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. Dia yakin dengan keputusannya—sangat yakin.

"Naruto, sejujurnya aku..."

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Terlonjak kaget. Sakura menelan ludah dalam - dalam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, tubuhnya bergetar sedangkan matanya memandang tegang ke arah Sasuke yang secara tiba – tiba berada di depan matanya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Merasa disapa, Naruto segera membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura dan menghadap ke arah Senseinya.

"Ne, Sasuke-sensei," Naruto menunduk berusaha menunjukan rasa hormatnya pada guru di depannya. "Kami hanya ingin berbicara sebentar di sini." Ucapnya lagi seraya tersenyum yang dibalas 'Hn' saja oleh Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura bagaikan mengalami hambatan di tenggorokannya, matanya masih memandang tegang kepada Sasuke. Dia yakin kalau tadi tidak ada siapa - siapa. Kenapa sekarang tiba - tiba pria brengsek itu di sini? Di depannya!

"Setelah selesai segeralah pulang," ucap Sasuke dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto. Setelah berjalan melewati Naruto, Sasuke berhenti di hadapan Sakura lalu tersenyum seolah mengejek waita itu, "Ah ya Sakura. Kau tidak lupa yang kemarin 'kan?" Katanya lagi dan berjalan menjauh dengan seringai di wajah tampannya yang tentu saja hanya dilihat oleh Sakura sendiri.

Sementara Naruto kembali berbalik menghadap Sakura. Dalam benaknya dia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud ucapan Sasuke pada kekasihnya. Namun ia mencoba tak peduli, mungkin hanya masalah tugas – tugas sekolah karena seingat Naruto, Sakura adalah ketua kelas 3-1 jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke terlihat dekat dengan Sakura. Meskipun sejujurnya Naruto tidak rela.

Naruto menghela napas, "Jadi Sakura-chan, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sakura melirik Naruto pelan, mimik wajahnya terlihat tegang seperti orang ketakutan. Keberanian yang tadi ia kumpulkan seolah hilang begitu saja bagaikan angin setelah mendengar kembali perkataan Sasuke. Sakura ingin mengatakannya tapi ia takut terjadi hal buruk pada neneknya. Terlebih, hanya tinggal neneknya yang tersisa di dunia ini. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia terlalu takut.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto..." Sakura menunduk, tangannya mencengkram erat rok yang dia pakai dengan kencang membuat rok itu sedikit kusut. Saat ini pikirannya begitu kacau, bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan pada pemuda di depannya. "Sebaiknya… Kita putus." Akhirnya membuat keputusan.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Kau bercanda 'kan Sakura-chan?" Kata Naruto terbata - bata. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sakura ucapkan. Setahu Naruto, tak ada masalah dengan hubungannya dengan Sakura selama ini. Tapi kenapa tiba - tiba gadis itu memutuskannya secara sepihak, apa salahnya? Benar - benar tidak masuk akal.

"Tapi kenapa? Jelaskan padaku!" Naruto mencengkram bahu Sakura dan ditepis oleh Sakura kasar. Tanpa menjawab, gadis itu bergegas hendak meninggalkan Naruto ketika pemuda itu memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto menyusul.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dibalikan tubuhnya pada Naruto lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya seolah – olah mengatakan bahwa Naruto tak usah mengejarnya.

Namun Naruto tak peduli.

"Setidaknya berikan aku penjelasan." Tatapan Naruto seketika meredup, memandang ke arah wanita itu dengan penuh harap. Naruto berharap, Sakura mau menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto tak terima jika ia diputuskan begitu saja tanpa alasan pasti.

"Sakura-chan…" Lirihnya.

"Tidak, Naruto. Jangan memaksaku," keluh Sakura dengan mimik muka gelisah. Seakan ada yang ditakutkan, tapi siapa? Naruto tidak tahu apa yang menjadikan wanita di depannya sedari tadi terlihat seperti ketakutan.

Hening sejenak.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Haha… Apa gara – gara kemarin karena kita berdua tidak jadi bertemu?" Naruto tertawa palsu—mencoba menghibur diri sendiri.

"Naruto…"

"Atau gara – gara aku telat menemuimu di sini?" lanjutnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sakura, "Kau tahu si Orochimaru sialan itu memberikan tugas tambahan sehingga membuatku telat."

"Naruto…"

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat bibir Sakura membungkam mulutnya. Meskipun ragu, walaupun sedih, dengan perlahan Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Sakura, mendekap wanita itu erat seakan – akan tidak ingin melepaskan wanita itu begitu saja.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu hingga akhirnya Sakura dengan sepihak melepaskan pagutannya pada Naruto—perlahan.

"Kumohon... Lupakan aku." ucap Sakura lemah, matanya memandang Naruto sayu, mengharap pengertian dari pemuda itu. Dengan segera, Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Sementara Naruto tak bergeming di tempatnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Sakura yang kini telah pergi menjauh hingga benar - benar tak terlihat. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, tak mungkin Sakura memutuskannya tanpa alasan. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sakura. Dan ia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Ia harus tahu, Naruto harus mengetahuinya.

.

**TSUZUKU**

.

Terima kasih sebelumnya sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR fict ini, maaf sekarang aku ga bisa bales satu – satu review sebelumnya dari kalian. Dan juga dengan sangat maaf telat mengupdate lanjutannya dikarenakan ada beberapa masalah yang terjadi di dunia nyata. T_T

Chapter ini menitik beratkan pada hubungan NaruSaku untuk menentukan jalan cerita selanjutnya, jadi SasuSakunya hanya sedikit.

Oh iya, maaf juga kalau chapter ini pendek dan sedikit gaje, sejujurnya aku lupa – lupa ingat dengan plotnya. Maklum, udah beberapa tahun aku ga nengokin fict – fict aku yang terbengkalai. qqqq

Dari pada maaf maaf terus,

**Mind to Review?**  
><strong>Kritik, saran, flame, etc diterima. :D<strong>


End file.
